


Two Worlds

by I_am_not_a_writer



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_not_a_writer/pseuds/I_am_not_a_writer
Summary: Adelaide Wilde was introduced to the tv show, Peaky Blinders, by her sister. She binge watches the first season and absolutely falls in love with it. More so, she falls in love with Tommy Shelby. However, Adelaide finds herself in a bit of a predicament. When she goes to sleep, she dreams of The Peaky Blinders. Little does she know, they are more than just dreams.Tommy Shelby is recovering from his recent heartbreak, trying to keep himself distracted with business. Though, he finds himself something, or rather, someone to distract himself with. A mysterious girl that he knows nothing of, suddenly living in Birmingham. The girl stirs something inside Tommy, keeping him wanting more.~Or, an AU of switching worlds in dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new story. I've been working on this story for a while now. I actually worked on this story before I even wrote Cigarettes, Whiskey, and Love. Though, when I got the idea for CWL, this story got pushed back. Plus, I was having a hard time because I got writer's block for this story. However, I'm going to try make this one work because I really like the plot and I haven't really read or seen a Peaky Blinders story like this one yet. So I hope you all enjoy this one. And I hope to see kudos and comments. It'll tell me whether or not if I should continue the story, or just delete it and start another.

“No! Damn you, Campbell! No, Grace, please!” Adelaide exclaimed as she watched the scenes switching from Tommy flipping a coin and Officer Campbell pointing his gun at Grace. Adelaide covered her face and groaned as a gunshot sounded off. She peeked through her fingers to see that screen had faded to black. She sighed and slumped against the couch. She’d been sitting in her living room for the past four hours binge watching Peaky Blinders season one.

Adelaide looked to the side to see that she had rudely interrupted her cat’s sleep. She pouted and patted his head, “Saber, I stayed up until 3 in the morning for that. I’m sorry I woke you up, but come on!” She shouted. Saber yawned and stretched, arching his back, then flicked his tail, jumping off the couch and headed to her bedroom. Adelaide huffed and put an arm over her eyes, suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over her.

She yawned and stretched herself, checking the time on her phone once more, contemplating whether or not to start the second season. Adelaide saw that she had a text from her sister, the person who had convinced her to watch Peaky Blinders.

‘Remember I’m gonna pick you up early tomorrow Addie, don’t stay up too late’

She shook her head and turned off the tv, standing up slowly as her muscles strained and bones cracked due to sitting for hours on the couch. Adelaide trudged to her bedroom to see Saber had made himself comfy on her bed.

“Saber, no. Come on, you have your own bed.” She whined.

Saber simply flicked an ear and his tail again. Adelaide sighed and kicked off her slippers as she turned off the bedroom light. She carefully walked to her bed and climbed in, avoiding Saber. She reached over to the nightstand and felt around for her alarm clock, then pressed the ‘set alarm’ button.

Adelaide yawned to herself and turned to her side, snuggling into her pillow, “Night, Saber.” She mumbled. Saber moved from his spot, settling himself closer against her. She reached out to pet him once more, before finding herself drifting off to sleep.

Adelaide wasn’t out for even a hour before she was awaken by a loud. booming sound. She sat upright quickly, rubbing her eyes and groaning, “What the hell?” She whispered, her voice raspy with sleep. Adelaide flipped her bedsheets off of herself and moved her feet off the bed and onto the floor. The floor felt strange and different under her feet. She finally let her eyes adjust to the ground beneath her feet, “What the hell?” She spoke a little louder.

The ground was no longer the plush carpeting she had in her bedroom, but was replaced with grey concrete stone. Adelaide blinked, rubbed her eyes more, then glanced once more. No, still stone. She then looked up and around her room, only to find that she wasn’t in her room. Her burgundy colored walls were now replaced with a dull beige and cream color. All of her furniture was gone and replaced with an old wooden desk and an armoire. Her computer and alarm clock were replaced with a typewriter and an antique looking grandfather clock.

“What the hell?” Adelaide slightly shouted, feeling somewhat panicked. She looked to her side to see that Saber was still by her side. She could feel just a tad bit of panic fade away, “I don’t think we’re in California anymore, Sabe.” She said shakily. Adelaide stood up slowly from her bed and quietly padded out the door. She was met with what she thought was her living room. There were two couches and an armchair. They looked old and victorian. In the center of the room, there was an old apothecary table.

Adelaide stepped further into the living room and noticed two large bookshelves filled with tons of books on one side of the room. A couple of more old paintings filled the walls. To her right, she saw another door that led to what looked like the kitchen. From where Adelaide stood, she can see a couple of cupboards, an iron box that was filled with what looked like firewood, which she guessed was somewhat of an oven, and an ice box. 

A sudden loud, booming noise was heard again. The same one that had woken her up. She looked up to see there were two curtain-covered windows by the front door. Taking a deep breath, Adelaide finally moved towards the windows. She moved the curtain, then gasped. She was met with old Birmingham scenery.

“We’re definitely not in California anymore.” Adelaide mumbled. She watched as a car that was making the loud, booming noise slowly drive down the road. People passed by, talking about the latest gossip. Kids raced down after each other, laughing and yelling.

Adelaide then noticed how the people suddenly cowered in fear. She turned to see what they were cowering from. She saw three men, walking up the road from a distance. As those men grew nearer, her heart stopped. Not from fear like people on the streets, but from excitement. Adelaide knew exactly who they were from their newspaper boy hats and their neatly cleaned and ironed suits and coats. She pulled the curtain open further as they walked by her home.

Arthur and John were play fighting, Arthur throwing a couple of good swings and John blocking them perfectly. Tommy was right behind them, a cigarette hanging from his lips as his eyes moved from person to person on the street.

Adelaide bit her lip to keep from grinning too hard. She knew she had such a soft spot for Tommy. From his nicely cut hair, to his beautiful blue eyes, down to his sharp jaw and flawless cheekbones. He looked amazing in his nice fitting suit.

It was then when she first made eye contact with the Peaky Blinder. Tommy noticed the brunette woman staring at him through her window. She was dressed in what looked like to be a pastel purple colored, silk pajama slip. He thought it complimented her pale, porcelain skin. Tommy paused, moving the cigarette from his lips, exhaling the smoke as he stare right back at her.

Adelaide’s heart was now in her throat. Tommy had stopped a few feet away from her window, catching her gaze, and stared right back at her. Adelaide couldn’t look away even if she tried. She was stuck in her trance with Tommy. She saw a slight smirk on his face as he glanced down her body. Adelaide quickly realized that she was still in her nightgown and tried to cover up with the curtain.

“Oi! Hurry the fuck up, Tommy!” Arthur called, now far down the street. Tommy glanced at his brothers, then quickly glanced back at the pretty brunette girl. He tipped his hat slightly, and was back on his way towards his brothers.

Adelaide quickly shut the curtains and sunk down onto the stone ground, panting slightly. She covered her face and groaned, “What kind of messed up dream is this?” She murmured. Adelaide could feel Saber rubbing against her legs. She uncovered her face to look at him as he meowed. Adelaide sighed and stood up, “Let’s see what we can feed you, Sabe.” She walked towards where she remembered the kitchen was. 

“What the fuck were you looking at, Tommy?” John asked him as soon as he caught up with them.

“Just a pretty little bird in the window.” Tommy answered him vaguely as he walked past his brothers, “Hurry boys, we’ve got business to attend to.” He ordered.

“Says the idiot who stopped to look at a bird in the window. What? Do you want a pet bird, Thomas?” Arthur asked him jokingly, taking Tommy’s response too literal.

Tommy only answered in his head, ‘Yes, I would like that brunette bird as my pet.’


	2. Chapter 2

Adelaide sat down on a chair at the table, eating a small loaf of bread as she watched Saber eat the last of the meat she had in the ice box. There weren’t many things left in the ice box. Only a small block of cheese and half a bottle of milk. She needed to go to the market if she wanted to have lunch and dinner.

Though this was only a dream, Adelaide decided she’d just go along with it. She finished off the bread and stood up, stopping to pet Saber on his head and back, then walked off to her bedroom.

She stood in front of the armoire and opened it carefully. There were a few dresses. Most of them were dark colored, a couple pastel colored, but nothing too vibrant. There were also a few slim fitting pants. They looked like horse riding pants. Adelaide examined her wardrobe and guessed that she made somewhat good money in this dream.

Adelaide picked a pretty red wine colored dress, and grabbed some heels that were under all the clothes. She changed into the dress and slipped on the heels, then stopped to look in the mirror. Adelaide ran her fingers through her hair, trying to comb it down. She smiled and did a little twirl, then proceeded to walk out of her room, to the front door, but not before grabbing a wooden basket and her key. As she walked out of her home and locked the door, she heard a small voice call for her.

“Ms. Wilde, why are you not at work this morning?” A small girl asked, a wide smile on her little face.

Adelaide furrowed her brows. People knew her in this dream? She cleared her throat, “Um, I have the day off today.. little one.” She replied, not knowing the little girl’s name.

The girl smiled even wider, “Does that mean you’ll play with me and Finn today?” The little girl asked.

Adelaide smiled slightly and shook her head, “I can’t. I’m sorry. I’ve got some shopping to do today.” She replied, feeling a bit guilty.

The little girl kept her smile, “Well, that’s alright, Ms. Wilde, I understand.” She shrugged before turning to skip away, only to be stopped by Adelaide.

“Wait! Um, can you tell me where exactly do I work?” She asked, trying not to sound stupid.

The little girl giggled, “You work in the bakery a couple buildings down from the Garrison Pub. Have you forgotten?” She teased.

Adelaide laughed a little, “I guess I did, Thank you, little one.” She patted the girl’s head as the girl waved and skipped away.

As the girl skipped away, Adelaide finally took a look around. The Birmingham scenery in her dream was exactly like the scenery in the actual show. It astounded her how much they looked alike. She walked along the road in the direction that Tommy and his brothers had walked along, all the while enthralled by the different buildings and people.

Little did Adelaide know, she’d be running into her favorite Peaky Blinder for the second time that day. Tommy, John, and Arthur had some “business” to attend to with an owner of a shop in the market. Business meaning they had some threatening and possibly killing to do. They walked into the man’s shop and took a look around. It was suspiciously quiet. Tommy nodded his head towards the back of the shop and both Arthur and John rushed to the back.

After a couple of minutes, John and Arthur dragged the man and sat him on a chair right in front of Tommy. The man looked up at him, fear in his eyes and trembling. Tommy smirked a bit and bent forward slightly, “We’ve got business to discuss, mate.” He spoke in a calm manner.

Right outside the shop, Adelaide was walking around, looking for the nearest grocery shop. She started to make her way down the neighborhood in hopes of finding a marketplace, when she was stopped by a man’s groaning in pain. Adelaide looked to the side and peeked through the window of the shop. She inhaled sharply as she saw Arthur and John holding down a man as Tommy stood in front of him, punching the man in the gut and face.

Adelaide stepped closer to the window and watched in amazement. Arthur and John finally let the man go as Tommy stepped away, wiping the blood off his knuckles with a handkerchief. Adelaide found her gaze stuck at the scene in front of her. It was exactly like it was in the show. John laughed at a joke Arthur had cracked as they walked away from the man. Tommy sighed and shook his head, tossing the bloody handkerchief to the side.

When Tommy looked up, he saw the same brunette girl from the window earlier. Here they were, once again, gazing at each other through a window, only this time, he was inside, while she was outside. The girl was also clothed in a dress this time. Adelaide froze when she met Tommy’s gaze. There was a small smirk on Tommy’s face. She gulped, keeping her eyes on his.

Tommy broke his gaze and slowly made his way towards the shop door, all the while, he can feel the girl’s eyes on him. Once outside, he walked up to the girl, his eyes moving from her feet, up her legs and dress, lingering on her chest a bit, then finally up to her eyes. Tommy detected no fear in the girl’s eyes, only amazement.

“Do you know who I am, girl?” He asked quietly. Adelaide nodded in response, too nervous to speak. Tommy licked his lips, “Who am I?” He questioned.  


Adelaide parted her lips slightly, exhaling sharply before answering, “You’re.. You’re Tommy Shelby, sir.” She replied.

Tommy’s eyebrows furrowed at her accent, “You’re not from around here. Where are you from?” He interrogated.

Adelaide’s eyes widened. How does she answer that? California was already founded in the 1920s, right? Adelaide had no idea, she’d failed her History classes. She cleared her throat, “I’m from.. America, sir..” She replied, hoping her answer was good enough.

Tommy smiled just a tiny bit and chuckled quietly, “I would guess so. Whereabout of America are you from?” He asked.

Adelaide’s heart raced as she became more nervous, “California, sir..” She replied, hoping to God that her answer would be relevant.

Tommy nodded once, “Yeah, that’s what I thought. You seem like the Hollywood type.” He answered as he pulled out his carton of cigarettes and took one before offering Adelaide one. She shook her head, thinking whether if she should be flattered or insulted.

“When did you move here? I’ve passed by your home many times and this morning is the first time I’ve ever see someone in there.” He questioned.

Adelaide bit her lip, “Uh, yesterday. I moved here yesterday.” She answered. Technically she woke up there this morning, so that was sort of the truth, right? Oh, who was she kidding, it was just a dream anyways. It didn’t matter if Tommy believed her or not.

Tommy lit his cigarette as he looked at her, “What’s your name?” He asked.

Adelaide stared down at his lips, “Adelaide.. Adelaide Wilde.” She answered. She could hear him murmur her name quietly under his breath.

“You’re not afraid of me.” Tommy stated more than questioned.

Adelaide paused for a second before shaking her head, “No, I’m not. Should I be?” She asked.

Tommy stared down at her as he exhaled his smoke away from her and nodded, “Yes. You should be cowering in fear like the rest of these people.” He replied, “With the show you just witnessed through that window, you should be trembling before me, ready to faint.” He told her.

Adelaide laughed slightly under her breath and shook her head, “Well, I’m not. If anything, it’s quite the opposite.”  
Tommy raised a brow, “The opposite? How?” He questioned.

Adelaide shrugged her shoulders slightly, “I like a man who has power. A man who sees what he wants and takes it.” She answered him.

“And you know this of me how?” Tommy asked, “You’re from America, you can’t know that much of me.” He stated.

Adelaide bit her lip. If this is a dream, could she just tell him that she watches Netflix? She decided to play along. Adelaide once again shrugged her shoulders with a coy smile, “I’ve done my research, sir.” She replied.

Tommy chuckled quietly, “You have?” He questioned, walking closer to her, “And what have you learned?”

Adelaide stayed in her spot, keeping her eyes glued to his, “You’re the leader of the Peaky Blinders. You and your family run Birmingham.” She responded.

Tommy blinked and nodded slowly. His eyes moved across her face to study her features before moving back to look into her deep, brown eyes, “Come get a drink with me.” He quietly demanded.

His strong gaze finally made Adelaide feel nervous. She parted her lips, trying to get the words out, but couldn't. Instead, she shook her head.

Tommy raised a brow, "No?" He questioned.

Adelaide once again shook her head, "I can't." She nearly whispered.

Tommy took a step closer to her, making Adelaide's heart skip a beat, "I'm a man who sees what he wants and takes it." He murmured, "I see what I want. And I'm taking it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a really long time since I've last updated. The thing with this story is that I'm still working on completing it. It's nowhere near complete as Cigarettes, Whiskey, and Love was when I posted that first chapter. I'm so happy that a lot of you are enjoying this story and are leaving kudos and comments! I was afraid that the plot might have been too out there and no one would enjoy it. However, I might tweak the summary a bit. Since the story was nowhere near complete, I might have posted the summary too soon and as I'm writing out the story, it's sort of drifting from the summary I first put. It's still in the general ideal plot I first had, just might make a few changes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little short, but it'll have to do for now until my next update, which will be soon! I'm editing the next couple of chapters.

Adelaide’s breath caught in her throat as she held his gaze. She parted her lips to answer before she was rudely interrupted by men laughing. She and Tommy looked behind them to see Arthur and John walk out of the shop.

“Oi, Tommy, let’s go down to Garrison, yeah? Want myself a bottle of whiskey.” John called as he patted Arthur’s shoulder.

Tommy looked back to Adelaide, “Would you like to join us, Adelaide?” He asked calmly, his tone not as demanding as before.

Adelaide looked nervously between Tommy, Arthur, and John, then shook her head slightly, holding up her wooden basket, “I can’t. I’m sorry.. I’m afraid I’ve got some grocery shopping to do. After I find a market, that is.” She replied.

Tommy looked down to her wooden basket, then back at his brothers. He took another step closer to Adelaide, then turned to John and Arthur, “You lot go on without me. We’ll meet you later.” He stated.

Both John and Arthur smirked mischievously, “Alright, we get it. Have fun ‘grocery shopping’ then, brother.” Arthur teased.

Tommy rolled his eyes before grabbing Adelaide’s arm and leading her to the nearest grocery shop. Adelaide tried to hold in her small smile as Tommy held her arm and led her into the grocery shop, then tried not to pout when he finally let go, “Mrs. Robinson, good morning.” He greeted the lady that was stocking apples onto a cart.

The lady smiled, “Good mornin’, Mr. Shelby. Have you got some grocery shopping to be done?” She asked.

Tommy shook his head and nodded towards Adelaide, “No, but she does. Have you got a list, Adelaide?” He asked her.

Adelaide looked at Tommy, “Um, no. I just came to get pretty much all the basics. Bread, meat, dairy, fruits, vegetables.” She counted off on her fingers.

Tommy sighed, “Alright, well, the butcher shop is next door. Let’s get everything else first.” He said as he once again grabbed her arm and lead her to one side of the shop.

Adelaide bit her lip to keep from grinning, “Are you helping me shop for my groceries, sir?” She asked, trying not to laugh.

Tommy froze, then coughed slightly and cleared his throat, “The faster we get done here, the faster we can get to Garrison Pub to get a drink.” He replied, “And stop calling me sir. Call me Tommy.” He demanded.

Adelaide gave him a sly smile, “Yes, Tommy.” She replied as she waltzed off to grab herself some fruits and vegetables. She could hear Tommy chuckle behind her. Adelaide walked down each aisle, making sure she got everything she needed, while Tommy followed close behind. Once she was sure she had everything, she walked back to the front of the shop and placed her basket on the counter in front of Mrs. Robinson.

Mrs. Robinson smiled and looked through her basket, marking down everything that was in it, “Will that be all, dear?” She asked.

Adelaide nodded as she moved her hands to pat her legs, then cursed quietly. Adelaide had forgotten that in her dream, she didn’t own a pair of jeans, meaning there wasn’t any money on her. She bit her lip, “Do you think you can hold this for me while I go back to my home to get money?” She asked quietly.

Tommy suddenly stepped up closer behind her and gave Mrs. Robinson more than enough for Adelaide’s groceries, “Keep the change, Mrs. Robinson.” He smiled slightly.

Mrs. Robinson smiled warmly, “How sweet of you to buy your lady friend’s groceries.” She commented, adding an emphasis on ‘lady friend,’ as she pocketed the money.

Adelaide blushed slightly and tried to reply before she was interrupted by Tommy, “Well, if I don’t buy the groceries, we’d have nothing for dinner. Have a good day, Mrs. Robinson.” He replied, tipping his hat, then grabbing Adelaide’s hand in his, his other hand taking her basket.

Tommy led Adelaide next door to the butcher’s shop, opening the door for her, letting her walk in first. Adelaide smiled slightly in acknowledgement and walked in first. They were both immediately greeted by the butcher, “Good morning, Mr. Shelby.” He smiled then looked at Adelaide, “It’s nice to see you again, Miss.” He greeted.

Adelaide looked up, “You know me?” She asked, surprised.

The butcher gave her a confused look, “Yes.. You came in last week to buy some ground beef and pork.” He replied.

Tommy looked over at her in question as well. Adelaide laughed nervously, “Um, that couldn’t have been me. I just moved here yesterday.” She trailed off as she looked at the different meats.

“You’ve been shopping in my shop for quite some time now. Of course I would remember a frequent customer.” He smiled.

Adelaide cleared her throat and peeked over at Tommy. He was now giving her a look of suspicion. Adelaide quickly glanced back at the butcher and placed her order, “Um, give me a couple of steaks.. And ground beef and pork?” She asked, trying to avoid Tommy’s gaze.

Once the butcher rang her up, Tommy handed over, once again, more than enough money. Adelaide placed the packaged meat in her basket and quickly made her way out of the shop, only to be stopped by a tight grip on her arm, “You better not be lying to me about who you are. I certainly don’t need another woman spy to come into my life.” He muttered angrily under his breath.

Adelaide frowned and yanked her arm back, “I’m not a woman spy, and I’ll never be like Grace and ruin your business.” She barked.

Tommy’s face froze, then stared down at Adelaide, “I didn’t say what her name was.” He murmured quietly. Tommy quickly shoved her against the building, glaring down at her.

It was Adelaide's turn to freeze as her blood ran cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. It's been a really, really, really long time since I've updated, I won't lie. To be honest, I sort of lost inspiration to write for this story. Plus, I had hella writer's block. I didn't really know where to go with this story. However, I didn't want to give up on it, so I've been brainstorming for the past few days and finally came up with an update that I was satisfied with, and I hope you guys are satisfied with it as well. I really hope so, or else I think I'd just discontinue and delete this story until I come up with a better direction for it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this long overdue chapter! And thank you to those who left kudos and comments, even though I haven't updated in months.

It was Adelaide’s turn to freeze as she stared right back at him, “I can explain...” Adelaide whispered as she took a few steps back. None of this was making sense to her. Sure it was a dream, but how could she exist in a world that she barely learned of? Adelaide had to keep reminding herself that it was just a dream, that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Tommy only stepped forward each step she took back, “Explain what? Who the fuck are you? How the fuck did you know her name? Are you a fucking spy? Are you lying to me?” He ground out each question angrily between his teeth.

This time, Adelaide cowered, “No! No, Tommy, I swear. I-I just know things! Some things. Your past. I know your past.” Adelaide whimpered as she covered her face.

Her hands were pulled roughly from her face, “What do you know about me?” Tommy muttered angrily.

Tears sprang into Adelaide’s eyes, “I know about how you were a soldier. About what happened in those mines. How it haunts you every single night, and how you cope with it. I know about Grace. And how she was your cure for a couple of days before you found out she betrayed you. Just please, don’t ask me how I know. I don’t know how to answer without sounding insane.” Adelaide whimpered and begged.

Tommy stared down at Adelaide. He didn’t know how she knew all of that. Most of his family didn’t even know half of what she had just said. He didn’t know what to believe. He didn’t know if he should believe this pretty little brunette that he had just met or kill her where she stood. Tommy sighed heavily and took off his cap, running his fingers through his hair.

Adelaide took a couple more steps back, watching as he sighed aggravatingly, pulling on his hair. Adelaide’s options ran through her head. She could run back to her home. Try to wait out this dream. However, he, no doubt, had a gun in his coat. If she even tried to make a run for it, she’d have bullets shot into her back in no less than two seconds. Her second option was to stay where she stood before the Peaky Blinder, and hope that he believed what she told him. She went with her second option. Adelaide stood there until Tommy spoke up again.

“Are you a gypsy? One that can read someone’s past and future? Is that what you don’t want to say to make you sound insane?” He asked quietly.

Adelaide wiped at her eyes and breathed out, “Maybe? I don’t know. I just.. I know what I know. I don’t know how I know it. I just do..” She replied quietly.

Tommy sighed once more and put his cap back on. He reached out and took Adelaide’s groceries from her. She bit her lip and finally let the tears spill from her eyes. Tommy was done with her before her dream even ended, she thought. Adelaide then felt a warm hand on her face, wiping the tears that trailed down her cheeks.

She looked up to see Tommy trying to meet her gaze, “Don’t fucking cry. You do sound a little insane, but at least you’re not a fucking spy. Now come on, let’s drop these groceries off and we can go get a drink down at the pub.” He murmured quietly to her.

Adelaide nodded slowly, still unsure of Tommy’s feelings towards her. Tommy took his hand from her cheek and Adelaide immediately missed the warm feeling of his hand. Tommy reached out his arm, “Lead the way.” He said. Adelaide breathed in deeply and nodded, looking down the road, trying to remember which turns she took.

She finally took her first step, then looked back at Tommy. “This way, Tommy.” She spoke softly. Tommy shouldn’t have followed her all the way to her home. He should’ve just given her the wooden basket and left to meet his brothers at the pub. How the hell could he find himself trusting this girl who knew more about him than his own family, when he had barely just met her not nearly an hour ago. Yet, here he was, standing behind her, her groceries in his hand, as she unlocked her front door.

Adelaide stepped into her home and stood to the side to let Tommy in. He hesitated, taking a look around her home from outside before stepping in. Adelaide closed the door behind him, then turned to him and smiled slightly, “Welcome to my home. It isn’t much, but.. It’s my home.” She stated as she took the grocery basket from Tommy.

Tommy stood in the same spot for a moment before taking off his hat and hanging it on a coat rack by the door. He made sure to put his guard up, not knowing if all of this was a set up and someone might come out with a gun.

Adelaide stepped towards him to grab the basket from him and proceeded towards her kitchen, “Would you like a quick snack?” She called out.

“No. I want to get down to Garrison to get myself a drink.” Tommy called back. He jumped slightly when he felt something rub against his leg, “What the fuck?” He mumbled. Tommy looked down to see a black cat rubbing its head against his shin. Tommy laughed slightly, then bent down to pet its head, “You’ve got a cat?” He asked loudly. He looked up to see Adelaide peek her head from the kitchen.

Adelaide smiled, “Yeah, his name is Saber.” She replied as she witnessed Saber rolling onto his back, letting Tommy pet his furry stomach,

“Saber like a sword?” Tommy asked as he scratched at the cat’s belly.

Adelaide shook her head, “No, Saber as in Saber-toothed tiger.” She answered, then laughed at Tommy’s raised brow. She shrugged, “I went through a phase when I was little. I was really into prehistoric animals.” Adelaide stated as she walked back into the kitchen, continuing to put away her groceries.

Tommy continued to pet Saber, then chuckled quietly when Saber started purring, “Nice kitty.” He mumbled quietly.

Once Adelaide was all done putting away the groceries, she grabbed the empty basket and brought it back into the living room to place it by the door. There, she saw what looked like a coin purse on a shelf. Adelaide grabbed it and snapped it open to see that it held a couple of pounds and shillings. She tried to do the math of what he’d spent in her head and grabbed the amount, then tapped Tommy on his shoulder.

Tommy looked up from Saber to see Adelaide holding out some money to him. She smiled shyly, “Here. The money for the groceries. I forgot my coin purse here earlier.” She explained.

Tommy looked down at the money, then back at her and shook his head, “I don’t want it.” He answered simply.

Adelaide frowned, “Why not? Just take it.” She insisted.

Tommy once again shook his head, “No. I don’t want or need your money.” He replied, “Just take what I said back in Mrs. Robinson’s shop into consideration.” He said.

Adelaide furrowed her brows and tried to remember what he’d said. Her eyes widened slightly, “You want me to make you dinner?” She asked quietly.

Tommy watched as Saber strutted off onto one of the couches and jumped onto it, “Yes. Are you a good cook?” He questioned, moving his gaze from Saber to Adelaide.

Adelaide shrugged slightly, “I know how to make a.. few dishes. I can probably make steaks? With a side of.. mashed potatoes and gravy? And um.. vegetables?” She listed, unsure of what Tommy liked.

Tommy chuckled slightly and nodded, “Sounds good. Now, come on. If you’re done putting away the groceries, let’s go get us a drink at the Garrison.” He ordered.

Adelaide should’ve known better than to follow the Peaky Blinder to the pub. She should’ve just stayed at home. She should’ve stayed with Saber to try to fall asleep and see if she can wake up from this dream. Instead, here she was, walking to Garrison Pub with Tommy Shelby.

“You lied to me about being new here then?” Tommy stated more than questioned.

Adelaide bit her lip and nodded, “Yes, I did. And I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“Why?” Tommy interrogated.

Adelaide thought for a second. When she’d told Tommy that she was new to Birmingham, it was the truth. Never did she think that someone would’ve recognized her. Someone that she’s never even seen before. So how could have he recognized her? Alex pursed her lips, “I didn’t want you to know that I already knew who you were. That I knew more about who you were than anyone living in this city.” She answered.

Tommy paused for a second, licking his lips, “How is it that you know everything about me? How is that possible?” He interrogated further.

She had to come up with a story quickly. Adelaide sighed quietly before clearing her throat and continuing, “When I was younger, I knew I was different. I would dream of people’s pasts. Sometimes, I would know who these people were. They were my friends, my family, my neighbors. Other times, I had no idea who these people were. They lived in different states, countries, even continents.” She explained.

“I made the mistake of telling a friend of mine about these dreams. Dreams I’ve had of our neighbors, of our friends’ parents, our teachers. The next day when I went to school, all of the kids stayed away from me. The friends that I had were suddenly the ones making fun of me.” Adelaide furrowed her brow, trying to seem upset, “My parents tried to comfort me. Telling me that it’d become yesterday’s news, but it never did. Even years later, people would stay clear from me, as if I had some sort of incurable disease.” She bit her lip, hoping Tommy was buying her story.

“It scared the people around me. My grade school teacher once accused me of being a witch because I knew her child wasn’t her husband’s and she herself didn’t know who the father was. I couldn’t take the staring, whispering, or the pointing of fingers any longer. So, I decided for a fresh start. I packed my bags, kissed my mother and father goodbye, and took the next boat to anywhere, which was here. Birmingham.” She finished, staring at the ground as they walked.

There was a long pause. The only sound to be heard was the clicking of their heels on the ground. Tommy finally broke the silence, “You said you dreamed of the pasts of people you didn’t know. Was I one of those people?” He asked. Adelaide simply nodded. Tommy continued, “Did you have multiple dreams of my past? Or was it only one?” He questioned.

“Just one.” She answered. That was technically the truth, if the dream she having at the moment counted.

“And you remembered this one dream?” Tommy rose his brow in question.

“It happened fairly recent.” Adelaide replied shortly. Rather, it was happening currently. 

“Did anyone else in your family have this.. Ability?” Tommy questioned.

Adelaide shook her head, “No, not anyone who was alive anyway. My grandmother would tell me stories of her grandmother having psychic abilities. She was a gypsy, like you had assumed I was earlier.” She brought up. It was Tommy’s turn to simply nod. She didn’t know if him being speechless was a good thing or a bad thing.

They walked the remainder of the way to Garrsion pub in silence. A few minutes later, she stood right in front of it. It looked exactly how it looked like in the show. As Tommy made his way inside, Adelaide glanced down a few buildings. There, she saw a bakery, ‘Adelaide’s Pastries’ the wooden sign read.

“Adelaide.” Tommy’s voice murmured softly. She turned back to look at him as he held the door open for her. She smiled slightly as she walked in. Tommy glanced towards what she was looking at. A bakery. Adelaide’s Pastries bakery. His brows furrowed. Since when has that bakery been there? He knew of every business in his city. How did he not know of this one? And why was he not informed of it when it had opened. Tommy shook his head. More questions he’d have to ask Adelaide.

Adelaide took a look around as she stepped into the pub. Everything was exactly how it looked in the show. The different chairs and tables, the bar, the barmaids and bartenders, the customers, and lastly, the little room where the Peaky Blinders had their drinks.

Tommy grabbed Adelaide’s arm and pulled her into that little room. They were both met with booming laughter. Arthur, John, another man she didn’t recognize, and a couple of women were seated around the table. One of the women looked up and smiled brightly at Tommy, “Tommy! There you are. I’ve missed you. Arthur told me you went off with a girl. I knew he was lying though.” She stood up and wrapped her arms around Tommy’s neck.

Adelaide stood behind Tommy. With her short and petite stature, they probably couldn’t see her from behind Tommy’s tall body. She couldn’t see what the woman was doing, but could hear a smacking of lips and suddenly felt a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach. Adelaide cleared her throat and tried to back away and out of the room.

“That’s enough, Helen.” Tommy spoke calmly as he tried turning to look back at Adelaide, only to be stopped by Helen’s cold hand on his cheek.

“But Tommy, I was quite jealous and hurt to hear you found yourself another girl.” She whined annoyingly.

Tommy sighed, already irritated by the girl in front of him. Just one fuck, and she was already clinging to him. This is why he didn’t do relationships, “This room is for Shelby’s and those who the Shelby’s want to have in this room. You’re not wanted, nor needed, therefore, you can leave.” He told her, dismissively. Just as Helen scoffed, he turned to see Adelaide halfway out of the room.

He reached out to grab her once again, pulling her in front of him. Adelaide stumbled slightly, before standing in front of Tommy. Everyone stared at her. Tommy’s brothers stared at her with amusement in their eyes, while the women stared daggers into her. Helen, a tall, short-blonde haired woman, stared hard at her, hatred filling her eyes. Adelaide couldn’t help but notice that she looked similar to Grace.

Adelaide smiled a little and waved, “Hi.. I’m Adelaide..” She announced quietly.

“The bird Tommy went grocery shopping with. I told you, Helen.” Arthur called out, his speech already a bit slurred.

Helen’s eyes squinted down into slits as she took a step closer to Adelaide. Adelaide gasped slightly as she took a quick step back, bumping into Tommy. She could feel a warm hand at her waist, steadying her. She moved to the side, letting Tommy’s hand slip, as Helen only kept stepping forward. Helen draped herself over Tommy once again, “Come on, Tommy. You and I both know you enjoyed that one fuck.” She murmured, then giggled obnoxiously.

Adelaide could feel her stomach turn at the sight of Helen once again leaning in to kiss Tommy. She quickly turned her gaze away. Suddenly, a loud, deep laugh echoed the walls of the small room. She turned to see Arthur slapping the table top and laughing his head off. She then glanced at Tommy. He had held his hand up, his palm engulfing Helen’s face as he pushed her away. Adelaide had to bite her lip to hold in a giggle herself.

Helen pushed Tommy’s hand away, her scowl now visible. She turned to Adelaide, giving her a death glare before storming out of the room. The women quickly followed her, shouting out her name. The man followed the women, trying to convince them to stay. Tommy brushed off his clothing, as if he was brushing away the filth that Helen left behind, then moved forward to take a seat next to his brothers. He glanced up, watching as Adelaide stood awkwardly before him and his brothers. He wordlessly patted the seat next to him.

Adelaide slowly moved forward, feeling the eyes of the Shelby brothers burning into her, and took a seat next to Tommy. Arthur was the first to speak, “How was the ‘shopping’ eh?” He asked, wiggling his brows as he grinned.

Even though all they did was really only shop, Adelaide couldn’t help but blush. She looked down at the table, trying to use her hair as a curtain to hide behind, but it was too late. Tommy’s brothers had already seen the faint pink staining her cheeks. The room once again echoed with their booming laughter. 

“Don’t mind them. They’re already drunk.” Tommy murmured to her. Adelaide nodded shyly. Tommy reached forward and grabbed Arthur’s and John’s glasses and poured himself and Adelaide a drink. He slid the glass in front of Adelaide as he sipped his.

Adelaide stared down at the glass in front of her. She wasn’t much of a drinker. She knew that she wasn’t going to like the whiskey. She reached out and pushed the glass away from her, making a face. Tommy looked at her, “Whiskey not your drink?” He asked.

She shook her head, “Alcohol isn’t really my drink. I prefer water or tea.. Or coffee.” Adelaide replied.

Tommy sighed inwardly. Great, he invited a girl who doesn’t drink to a pub. Adelaide could suddenly feel herself becoming a burden once again to the Peaky Blinder. She reluctantly reached out to grab the glass, only to have it taken from her grasp by Tommy. He passed it over to Arthur, then turned in his seat to open the wooden window to call over the bartender.

“Harry, bring us a pot of tea, eh?” He ordered.

Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion, almost making Adelaide giggle. She was sure this was the first time the Shelby’s had asked for tea in this room, “Yes, Mr. Shelby. What type would you like?” He asked.

Tommy glanced at Adelaide, asking wordlessly. Adelaide shrugged slightly, “Black tea?” She asked more than stated.

Harry nodded, “Coming right up, miss.” He smiled before returning to the bar.

Tommy closed the window behind him, turned back to grab the bottle, and poured himself another whiskey, “John, Arthur. We’ve have some business to discuss.” He stated, gathering his brothers’ attention. They both stopped the conversation they were having and turned to look at Tommy, their gaze glassy from the alcohol.

“What is it, Tom?” John slurred a bit.

“This is Adelaide. She’s been living here for.. A while now.” He explained, not knowing how long she’d been living in Birmingham, “She’s opened a bakery. A few buildings from The Garrison.” He continued. Tommy could feel Adelaide tense up next to him, “You forgot to mention that you opened a bakery here in our city. When did you open it? And why was I unaware of it?” He questioned as he sipped his whiskey.

Adelaide hesitated for a moment. She had to come up with another story, though, this one was going to be hard. There was no way she could have opened a business without Tommy Shelby’s knowing. She took a deep breath and was going to start her explanation, when Arthur interrupted her.

“Ah, you’re Adelaide? Adelaide Wilde?” He asked, his speech slurred like John’s. Adelaide nodded wordlessly. Arthur nudged Tommy and pointed a finger towards her, “Before she came to Birmingham, we got a letter from her parents. Asked if there were any vacant buildings in the city. Wanted to open up a shop for their daughter so she wouldn't have to look for work here. Probably wanted to avoid her having to work at the brothel. They bought the building down the road.” He explained.

Tommy grit his teeth, “You forgot to mention this to me why?” He grounded out.

“Well, you were going through.. Tough times. With Grace..” Arthur trailed off.

Tommy sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Adelaide watched him stress out. She wanted to reach out and take his hands to comfort him, though, she knew she was still in hot water. There was a knock at the wooden window, and Tommy slowly turned to open it.

“Black tea, Mr. Shelby.” Harry stated, handing over the tray that held a teapot and four teacups.

“Thank you, Harry.” Tommy muttered, taking the tray from him and turning to place it on the table, while Harry closed the wooden window.

Tommy poured a cup of tea for her, then placing it in front of her, along with the cream and sugar cubes, “Is that true?” He grumbled.

Adelaide nodded slowly, plopping two sugar cubes into her tea, “When I arrived to Birmingham, Someone was waiting for me at the dock. They told me that my parents had bought a shop for me and I could do whatever I wanted with it. I noticed there wasn’t a bakery in the city.. So I decided to open a bakery..” She finished explaining, hoping he’d buy this story as well. Adelaide took a small sip of her tea, watching Tommy’s confused gaze.

Had he been so badly affected by Grace’s betrayal that he didn’t notice this girl’s arrival? What else had slipped through unnoticed? Tommy watched as Adelaide finished her cup of tea, then stopped her when she reached for the teapot and took her cup. He stood abruptly, “I’m sorry to cut this short but I just remembered I have business to attend. Arthur, John. Let’s go.” He grumbled.

Adelaide frowned slightly, trying not to look too hurt, “Oh.. Okay, I understand.” She murmured. Tommy nudged his drunken brothers out the door, “Tommy?” Adelaide called out before Tommy could follow his brothers. Tommy turned and met Adelaide’s questioning gaze, “Will you still be coming over for dinner tonight?” She asked quietly.

Tommy needed to figure out who this girl was exactly. He couldn’t bring himself to quite trust her yet. Tommy shook his head, “No, I’m sorry. I’m afraid I won’t have time.” He replied.

Adelaide furrowed her brows, feeling hurt, “Oh.. okay. I understand.” She mumbled.

“Tomorrow night.” Tommy continued, “I’ll have dinner with you tomorrow night.” He finished before walking out the door.

Adelaide sat in the room for a moment. What had just happened? Did she say something wrong? And did Tommy just take her teacup with him?

Tommy rushed to Shelby Company Limited, leaving his drunken brothers stumbling behind him. He burst through the door, “Polly!” He shouted, walking through the office, he burst through another door, then another, all the while shouting her name until he found her.

“For Christ’s sake, Tommy. Stop your shouting!” She ordered.

“Do you know about a woman by the name of Adelaide Wilde?” Tommy interrogated.

Polly thought for a moment, then nodded, “She’s the girl who moved here from California.” She answered.

Tommy ran his fingers through his hair, sighing in frustration. Why was he the only one who didn’t know of her? Suddenly, he remembered the teacup. He placed it on the desk in front of his aunt, “Can you read these leaves?” He questioned.

“Tommy, what’s gotten into you?” Polly furrowed her brows.

“Just read the leaves, Pol.” He replied, taking out a cigarette to ease his frustration.

Polly sighed and grabbed the cup, tilting it slightly to look at the pattern of the leaves. Polly frowned slightly and tilted the cup more, turning it as she did so. She hummed to herself.

“Well?” Tommy asked impatiently, taking a drag from his cigarette.

“Who drank from this cup, Tommy?” Polly asked.

“Doesn’t matter. What does it mean?” Tommy replied.

Polly continued to stare down at the leaves, “It’s strange.. Something I’ve never seen before..” She started, walking towards Tommy, then pointing at the leaves, “These leaves, they represent Birmingham. Us. Down here, these leaves represent another country, and from their placement in this cup, I would say they represent America. Now this leaf, all on its own here,” She pointed at the single leaf near the edge of the cup, “This is where it’s strange. It’s a person. A person who doesn’t come from here.” Polly explained. Tommy mentally shrugged. Adelaide didn’t come from here. She came from America. Polly continued, “But, because the leaf is so far away from both Birmingham and America.. It means they don’t come from here. From Birmingham. From America. From anywhere.” Polly finished.

Tommy stared down at the cup. If Adelaide didn’t come from here, then where did she come from?


End file.
